Ḯ've Been Looking For You Forever
by JulieAnderson
Summary: Rewrite of We Are In This Together - In a world where soulmates are a thing, famous Anderberry siblings start attending McKinley High School. Soulmates!AU Badboy!Blaine Famous!Anderberry


**Hey people, so I finally decided to put this here. I had to clean my brain, therefore the rewrite. I hope you like it.**

**Also: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the last week of summer break and Mercedes and Kurt were sitting at the Lima Bean. They were talking what they were doing all summer, movies, glee and especially what will they wear on their first school day as juniors.

"You know Kurt, it's not gonna be so bad-" Mercedes stopped as her chest started glowing with a teal colour.

"'Cedes!" Kurt. Their eyes widened as both of them looked to the entrance of the restaurant. There were three boys. The chest of a blond guy glowed with a dark brown light, which was the same colour as Mercedes' eyes . He looked really confused but when he found Mercedes he was staring at her with an adoring look as did she.

Kurt shook his head. He tried to give the new found soulmates a happy smile and be thrilled for them because they found each other. Of course he wanted to do that for Mercedes, his best friend, but he could not just forget that he also had a soulmate somewhere out there, he already was devastated that all of his friends met theirs and he is probably going to wait a long time if he ever meets him.

He was watching them as they took a table for themselves after Mercedes apologized for leaving Kurt alone, and as the blond boy did with his friends.

Kurt sighed as he was not paying attention to the room's loudness, excitement and chattering about soulmates. He finnished his coffee and left the shop.

* * *

Kurt Hummel did not really want to meet his soulmate. He felt like there was something wrong in waiting for someone to like or love just because you are his soulmate. He wanted to fall in love or become a friend with a person who would love him for who he is, not because destiny told him. He just believed that a person is the maker of his own happiness. And besides, he never met his soulmate even though most of his friends had a soulmate about a year or two now and that was probably why he lost every prospect of meeting _him_ and started hating this idea. Seriously, why would there be anyone for him?

Even though he did not believe in soulmates, there was something really exciting and romantic about meeting your other half. And he was really curious what would be the colour of the glow in his chest when he finally meets _him_.

He was always calling him _he. _He should not. He really did not know who is it going to be. It could be a girl who was going to be his best friend. Soulmates are not just lovers, they are the people who are closest to you. But Kurt always suggested that it would be a male. He hoped so. Of course, if he ever meets him.

Well, Kurt has been waiting for a long time. He was almost two years behind and he did not even know if there is someone for him in this world. So he lost his faith in the only thing he had. Not God. Destiny.

_But there could be some hope after all,_ Kurt thought, standing in front of the door to McKinley High School.

He opened the door to his school and the first thing he felt was something cold. And wet. In his face. He wiped his eyes with his fingers and saw two jocks walking away from him and laughing. It was like every first day at school.

_Okay, maybe I was wrong with the 'hope' thing,_ he thought.

"Hey, white boy." Suddenly, someone took his hand and went with him to the nearest girls' bathroom. It took Kurt few minutes to realize that it was just Mercedes though he recognized her voice. When they were in the bathroom, Mercedes silently helped Kurt to wash the blue slushie from his skin and most of the clothes.

"Do you ha-" she wanted to ask but stopped when her question was answered. Kurt started putting clean clothes from his bag on the washstand. Without a word, he started to changing his clothes. He did not have the mood for chatting and obviously Mercedes accepted it. She could talk to him about his later. Mercedes left before he was done, he still had to dry his hair so he told Mercedes to go to her class before she misses it.

After he managed to make himself presentable enough, he found out it was almost time for another class. He quickly walked out of the bathroom, finding his locker and putting his wet clothes in. He did not want to do it but where else should he lay them to dry out?

He made his way to biology class where he automatically sat down in the desk in the back. He was glad that no one noticed him but when he had closer look he realized why. The whole class surrounded one of the desks and just after the teacher came in the room and the people reluctantly moved to their places, the comprehension why everybody was standing there struck him. It was because one and only Rachel Berry, famous Broadway star, who sometimes worked with her famous brother Blaine Anderson, who on the other hand was a badboy singer and sometimes did some modeling or acting. To be honest, Kurt was not fan of any of those two.

Kurt tried to work on his paper sheet but the class was just a bunch of annoying chattering about the new kids. He just sighed and tried to do his best. Of course he was happy when he finally could exit the classroom just to see a flash of something blue before he felt it on his face, sticky wet and cold. Who would not love to get slushied the second time in three hours. He did not even bother to say anything and went to the bathroom for the second time.

Kurt took his shirt of and noticed a light golden glow coming from his chest, almost as if his heart thought that it would just pretend to be a freaking sun or something. Kurt scowled, that meant his soulmate must be near. It did not make sense. Firstly, _who the hell has blue eyes? _Kurt thought and secondly, he would have met that person if he attended McKinley,

_But what if he does?_ Kurt's eyes widened. His mind returned back to the previous class where he saw Rachel Berry. It still did not make sense, he did not feel the suave flame inside his chest like he did right now.

Suddenly it struck him. What if her brother goes here too?

Kurt quickly gathered up his things and ran to the library. He had to go to his fourth class, considering that he missed already two by cleaning himself up after the slushies, but he did not care at all. In the library he sat down to one of the computers, controlling if anybody was being nosy. When he did not see anybody, he searched Google and clicked on the first link to Wikipedia.

_**Soulmates**__(also known as __significant other__or __other half__) were firstly registered in the year 1896 when..._

Kurt read the first few paragraphs of history, which was more like skipping to the important part which was "Gleam and linking."

_Linking (procedure of connecting two souls together) means for everyone something else. Some can link with just a touch or even eye-contact, others might need more intimate gesture. Many people consider it as a magic moment. Before two soulmates meet, they register a glow from their chests (heart is the middle of the glow – viz. __Soulmates from the medical point of view__) and has the color of the other person's eyes. The glowing does not usually lasts too long. Mostly it starts when a pair is meeting after longer time of absence of when one of the couple experiences really strong feelings. The glow may cause warmth inside chest..._

_Statistics had shown that most soulmates find each other when they are about fifteen years old, after that the possibilities just lower._

Kurt moved from the basics he knew to some more interesting words.

_Not many but some have stronger connection than others. That means the pair may feel nauseous when one of the them is ill. The same goes for any other kind of injury. Some soulmates do not have to feel any connection at all, just when they are together..._

Had his soulmates shared Kurt's pain when he was shoved in the lockers? Kurt now was a bit jittery. If his other half felt all the slushies, he really was afraid to meet him because the first thing he should do was apologize to the poor man who he still did not know. Which brought him to another thought. Kurt's fingers wavered over the keyboard until he finally wrote the name 'Blaine Anderson' in the browser. He was not sure if he wanted to do it but who could be the new person at this school? Surely, Rachel Berry is not his soulmate.

He clicked at 'images' and he could see the singer almost always wearing leather jacket or some suit which was from the red carpet events. Kurt clicked at one of the pictures, where was just Blaine's face, to see his eyes but quickly closed the window when he saw the colour.

_No, he probably already has a soulmate_, Kurt reprimanded himself and gathered his things, leaving the library. Lunch break was few minutes away and he needed to be in the cafeteria ready for a performance which the glee club prepared for recruitment of new members.

He took his tray and went to sit to his friends who were already gossiping about something.

"I'm telling you he's hot," Kurt heard Santana saying and he saw how she fanned herself with her hand as if she needed more fresh air. Brittany just nodded with a smile.

"I want him," was another comment. It was Tina, who said it, and Kurt saw Mike frown at her a little. After all, she was his soulmate and who would like to have his girlfriend talk about another man like that?

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked while he sat down between Mercedes and Santana.

"About this Blaine Anderson, duh. I would do him right now in this table," Santana told him, and few of their friends made disgusted noises and faces and Kurt just stared at her. She was still a bitch even when Brittany, her soulmate, was around.

"Wow, he must be good looking if you talk about him like this," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Maybe he's a dolphin. Like you, Kurtie," Brittany said. "Maybe you could have baby dolphins together. Or maybe he's be your soulmate."

Kurt frowned and everybody except Brittany almost stopped breathing. They knew what was Kurt's reaction to soulmates.

"Yeah, right," Kurt said. He certainly did not want to get mad at Brittany and surely did not want to recall the picture of those eyes.

"I think we should start with the song," Mercedes interupted to fill in the silence. Everyone nodded and right in that moment Kurt started feeling the warmth in his chest and he was glad for enough layers of clothing hiding the glow.

"_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill," _Mercedes started singing as the members of glee club spread around the room. _"__You can try to stop the seasons, but you know you never will. And you can try to stop my dancin' feet but I just cannot stand still..."_

"_Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round,"_ Quinn joined Mercedes, _"__and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost till I heard the drums then I found my way. Cause you can't stop the beat..."_

"Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" Mike shouted, standing on a table.

_"__Ever since this old world began a woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man and so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today,"_ Brittany sang and then Santana continued," C_ause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky. You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why. If you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say. That you can't stop the beat!"_

Everybody from the glee club was now on tables, dancing. Kurt felt his chest almost burning as he danced and it was not because his lungs were out of oxygen. He did not dare to look around and started singing oblivious to the golden eyes staring up at him from the table.

_"__You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea. You can try to stop the hands of time but you know it just can't be. And if they try to stop us Artie, I'll call the N Double ACP."_ Kurt looked down just for a second and was met with the sight of the hazel eyes. He almost tripped and stopped singing but he luckily remembered soon enough to continue but kept his eyes right on the beautiful man sitting at the table where he still danced.

_"__Cause the world keeps spinning round and round and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost til I heard the drums, then I found my way. Cause you can't stop the beat!"_ After he finished this piece together with Artie he just tried to make it through the song. His chest was now completely on fire.

_"__You can't stop the beat!"_

Kurt heard the last words of the song and ended the dance as did the others. He was slightly out of breath but who would not after the fast choreography and quick song? He looked down at the golden-eyed boy who was reprociating the stare. He was so out of reality that he did not hear some jocks calling at his friends who still were on the tables and some of them being slushied.

"Hey, homo!" Kurt turned from the beautiful eyes to a jock who was obviously addressing him. He did not have the time to dodge the third slushie today. Frozen in place with eyes closed to avoid the liquid dripping from his hair to get in his eyes, soon a hand slipped into his and helped him down from the table. He thought it was some of his friends from glee who maybe escaped getting slushied until he heard a nice soothing voice right next to his ear.

"I've been looking for you forever," said the voice. Kurt was dazed to hear something like that that he did not even register he was being taken to the bathroom. When they got there a hand gently wiped off the cold blue thing around his eyes so Kurt could finally open his eyes again.

In front of him stood no one else than famous Blaine Anderson in his leather jacket, looking worried. Wait, worried? Kurt did not get it. The guy was a bad boy, why would he look worried? There was something else in his eyes. That something could be described as adoration.

As Kurt kept staring at him indistinctly, Blaine handed him a soft towel. Kurt took it with a mumbled 'thank you' and he started cleaning himself up again, not even trying to be gentle with his skin. After third slushie in the first half of a day no one could blame him.

"Stop with that," Blaine said as he saw Kurt, now roughly rubbing his face. "Put your head under the faucet," Blaine told him as he softly pushed him to do as he said. Then he started wash Kurt's face and hair with such tenderness, Kurt could not hide his surprised expression.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked when Blaine was done. Blaine shrugged.

"That's what soulmates are for," he smiled and then handed the towel back over to Kurt, who used it to dry his face and his eyes widened when he heard the word 'soulmates'.

"I-I really don't think that soulmates are here for rubbing off slushies from their other half's face," Kurt said sigh. "And besides we don't even know each other." Then he looked at his clothes. "My jacket, pants... everything," Kurt's voice was now even higher, he really did not have more than two outfits in his 'when it gets to the worst' supplies.

"You can put these on," Blaine said and handed over a pile of some clothes.

"Thanks, uhm, but can... can you t-turn a-around?" Kurt stuttered as he took the clothes.

"Afraid of what I will see, _Kurt_?" Blaine asked, obviously amused, but he did as Kurt said, he turned to the door, watching some errors in the material. After a minute or so, he heard Kurt say that he can turn back.

Actually, he liked what he saw. Kurt was standing there in his black pants, that were a little bit short for him, but the red t-shirt was bigger. Blaine never got what was in romantic movies so special about a girl wearing her boyfriend's clothes but now he knew how they felt.

He saw a gold light glowing through the t-shirt. He frowned, not that he did not like it, but it was meant to stop after few minutes. So why did it not stop? He unzipped his own leather jacket to see that it was glowing, a sky blue gleam. Kurt was watching him, clearly he was a little bit confused as well.

"Uhm, not that I don't like it, you in my clothes and with chest glowing with the colour of my eyes, but isn't that suppose to be just temporary?" Blaine asked and Kurt's cheeks went red. Blaine's eyes widened. "I meant the glowing, not the clothing. Although it would be fine by me to see you without clothes," Blaine said with a smirk. His smug badboy persona started to show up and Kurt was blushing even more.

"Don't pretend anything, okay? I know how it goes. You are probably just a straight guy who happens to be my soulmate. So don't try to get me to like you just because now you are friends with the jocks, who will use it for messing with me!" Kurt was screaming at him with even higher pitched voice. He could not believe that 'fate' would connect him with this absolutely hot and gorgeous guy, who also is one of the most famous guys in the world and every girls idol.

"Why would you think that?" Blaine asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Because there's no way how a gorgeous guy like you could be gay, we're in Lima, Ohio for god's sake! What would even a celebrity like you and your sister do here? And if you know about someone who's actually gay and interested in me, you can give me their number," Kurt said and then he turned to the mirror and tried to put his half-wet half-dry hair in place. The room was quiet until Blaine spoke again.

"Give me your phone."

"What?" Kurt looked at him, eyes opened wide.

"I said give me your phone," Blaine repeated, not to harshly, his hand reached out to Kurt.

"W-why?" Kurt asked but he put his phone into Blaine's hand. When their hands brushed against each other, both boys shivered.

"Because I wanna give you my number, dummy," Blaine said like the touch was nothing, although he felt somehow happy that he finally could feel the delicate skin on his own. Kurt was looking at him with his mouth open when Blaine returned him his mobile. Before Blaine could walk out of the bathroom Kurt stopped him with a question.

"Wait! How do you even know my name?" Kurt asked him. It did not occur to him that Blaine called him his name before. Blaine just winked at him.

* * *

Blaine managed it to be at school at time with Rachel and they were really quickly surrounded with all the girls and guys, who wanted to see the famous siblings. They had to sign a lot of books, just whatever the fans had the nearest. Finally the bell rang so they both could escape to their first class. After their first class Blaine soon left his sister's side and scraped through the people in the hallway. That was the moment when he saw the chestnut hair.

The boy was talking to a black-skinned girl, they looked like really close friends. Blaine leaned against the lockers, looking at _him_. He felt his chest warming up and the knew it started to glow even if he could not see it through his zipped jacket.

After few minutes, the two friends were saying their 'see you later', Kurt entering a classroom while the black girl stayed at her locker, searching for something.

_Now it's a good time,_ Blaine thought, making his way to the girl. He put his hand against the locker right next to hers.

"Who was the boy, you were talking to?" Blaine asked, looking at the girl. She startled, probably thinking why would the new badboy and celebrity talk to her.

"And why would _you_ like to know that?" she replied, frowning at him, she was not a fan. Yes, she could admit the boys was really attractive but she let Tina and Brittany fangirl about him.

_Because he's my soulmate._

"Just wondering," he said instead. "So, what is your name?"

"And why do you wanna know _that_?" she asked, apparently confused even more. Like really, why would the boy talk to her? Even though she considered him hot, she did not believe him that he would not do join the jocks, especially with his popularity.

Blaine let out a sigh. This is going to be hard.

"I will not kill you or anything, you know," he told her. "I just want to know some things. And I'm Blaine by the way." He reached his hand, so she could shake it.

Mercedes was looking at his hand and then she took it and after few seconds she let go.

"I know your name, everyone does. I'm Mercedes. So what do you want? And why would you want to know Kurt's name?" Mercedes asked him. When Blaine heard the boy's name he smiled stupidly to himself. It was like a piece fell in its place.

"I just want to know something about him. It's that a bad thing?" he asked her, watching her as she closed her locker.

"Well, if it's you who's asking, then yes." She started walking through the hallway.

"Why? It's not that I'm a bad guy. And if you are judging by looks or by the media, you should know that it's not nice. Have you seen me bully someone?"

"Uhm, no I guess," she admitted after a while looking pensive.

"So will you tell me something about him or not?" Blaine asked a little bit impatiently.

"Listen, you white boy celebrity, Kurt is a good person, so don't do anything to him, understand? It's bad enough that he's bullied for being gay. He doesn't even let us, glee kids to help him. I with he would found his soulmate, it could be so much easier for him," she said to him as she stopped in front of a door to some classroom. "I have to go to class. But remember what I said about Kurt. No funny business with my man, okay?" And with a warning look, she disappeared in the classroom.

Blaine wanted to start jumping, that is how happy he was. His soulmate was gay, he had a beautiful name and face, and a really nice ass in those tight... _Wait, what?_

* * *

"See you later, beautiful," Blaine said as he turned back to the door and walked out. Kurt was just staring at the door where he left. After few seconds he heard his phone and that made him to look away. He unlocked his phone and opened the message.

_**From: The gorgeous guy**_

_Can't wait till tomorrow – B x_

* * *

**Song used is _You Can't Stop The Beat_.**

**I hope you liked it. I probably won't changes POVs too much and if, I will try to make it as a flashback (like in this chapter).**

**Anyway, tell me what you like, what you don't like and most importantly what would you like to see.**


End file.
